Mentioned Characters
This list is for locomotive characters that have been mentioned either over the course of ''The Dark Railway Series'' or in official character bios listed on the Dark DJ Productions website, but have never appeared on screen or played roles in the actual series. Sir Ralph Wedgwood Sir Ralph Wedgwood *'Number': 60006, previously 4466 and 6 *'Class': LNER Class A4 *'Designer': Sir Nigel Gresley *'Build date': 1938 *'Configuration': 4-6-2 *'Scrapped': 1965 Sir Ralph Wedgwood, formerly known as Herring Gull, was a streamlined express engine. Bio Sir Ralph Wedgwood was built in 1938 at Doncaster Works. He was originally named Herring Gull, but was renamed after the original Sir Ralph was destroyed in an air raid in 1942. By 1959, he was working around York when Raymond was allocated there. He was one of the engines that bullied Raymond and his fellow diesels, and it came to a head when he maliciously collided with the diesel, damaging his buffer beam. This was the final straw for Raymond, who proceeded to attack Sir Ralph, damaging both engines severely. Both were spoken severely to, and Sir Ralph was later repaired. He was eventually withdrawn in 1965 and scrapped. Persona Sir Ralph was a bullying engine who looked down on diesel engines. Livery Sir Ralph was originally painted in LNER garter blue livery, later being painted in wartime black, BR express passenger blue, and by 1959, BR lined green with a late crest. Basis Sir Ralph was based on a London and North Eastern Railway Class A4 4-6-2. Trivia * Sir Ralph has only been mentioned in Raymond's official bio on Dark DJ's website, and has never been mentioned in The Dark Railway Series. * Sir Ralph also appeared as a main character in the YouTube series, The British Railway Stories, and its subsequent book. Collette Collette *'Class': GWR 1400 Class *'Designer': Charles Collett *'Configuration': 0-4-2T Collette is a small Great Western tank engine. Bio In 1946, Collette was working on or near the Falmouth branch line in Cornwall. She had been in a relationship with Rhys the pannier tank, but broke it off after thinking he was too fat and lazy. Rhys was deeply upset by this, and was comforted by Eddie afterwards. Livery Collette would have been painted in Great Western Railway green by 1946. After that, she was most likely painted in British Railways black or green. Basis Collette is based on a Great Western Railway 1400 Class 0-4-2T. Appearances The Dark Railway Series Episodes: * Series 2 - Some Kind of Fuel (mentioned) Trivia * Collette is most likely named after her designer, Charles Collett. George Stephenson George Stephenson *'Number': 44767, previously 4767 *'Class': LMS Class 5MT Black 5 *'Designer': William Stanier *'Build date': 1947 *'Configuration': 4-6-0 George Stephenson is one of Dave's many brothers. Bio George Stephenson was built at Crewe Works in December 1947. He was the only member of his class built with Stephenson valve gear rather than Walschearts. In 1955, Dave mentioned that he had to go and visit George Stephenson for the fourth time that week, annoying him greatly. Livery George Stephenson was most likely painted in British Railways lined black by 1955. Basis George Stephenson is based on a London, Midland and Scottish Railway Class 5MT Black 5 4-6-0. Dave, Stan, and 44826 are also members of this class. The real No. 44767 has been preserved and is currently undergoing an overhaul at the Midland Railway Centre in Butterley. Appearances The Dark Railway Series Specials: * An Unconventional Visit (mentioned) Trivia * George Stephenson is referred to by this name in An Unconventional Visit, but the real No. 44767 was not named as such until 1975. Winston Churchill Winston Churchill *'Number': 34051, previously 21C151 *'Class': SR Battle of Britain Class *'Designer': Oliver Bulleid *'Build date': 1946 *'Configuration': 4-6-2 Winston Churchill is a large express engine. Bio Winston Churchill was built in 1946 at Brighton Works. In 1965 he was tasked with pulling his namesake's funeral train which led to his preservation later that year. Livery Winston Churchill is painted in British Railways lined green with the late crest. Prior to nationalisation, he would have worn Southern Railway malachite green. Basis Winston Churchill is based on a Southern Railway Battle of Britain Class 4-6-2. The real No. 34051 Winston Churchill has been preserved and is currently on display at the National Railway Museum outpost in Shildon. Appearances The Dark Railway Series *Series 5 - Claim to Fame (mentioned) *Series 6 - Ed, Ed and Eddie (mentioned) Clun Castle Clun Castle *'Number': 7029 *'Class': GWR 4073 Castle Class *'Designer': Charles Collett *'Build date': 1950 *'Configuration': 4-6-0 Clun Castle is a large express engine. Bio Clun Castle was built in 1950 at Swindon Works. He was the engine who pulled the last official steam hauled train out of London Paddington and was subsequently preserved, hauling railtours around the country. Livery Clun Castle would have been painted in inauthentic Great Western Railway green livery by 1969. Prior to this, he would have worn British Railways lined green with the early and later late crests. Basis Clun Castle is based on a Great Western Railway 4073 Castle Class 4-6-0. The real No. 7029 Clun Castle has been preserved and is currently undergoing an overhaul at Tyseley Locomotive Works. Appearances The Dark Railway Series Episodes: * Series 6 - Ed, Ed and Eddie (mentioned) Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:2-6-0 Category:4-6-0 Category:4-6-2 Category:Deceased Category:Tender engines